


Colorose V.S The Deadly Sinners-Season 1

by MinecraftFan11



Series: Colorose V.S The Deadly Sinners [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Androids, Comedy, Fights, Gen, Hero Worship, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: The Androbo City since a short time after it's Origins is Attacked by the Deadly Sinners,Androids with Dark Powers.However,Androids that haved Rare powers between the Ordinary Androids joined together to form the "Elemental Androids".After many years Passed,all of them haved Descendents,and Rainbowia,the original leader,haved Colorose.Now,she need to command the new Elemental Androids to save again Androrobo City from the Deadly Sinners.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (It was marked to be a Tumblr-exclusive Series [This is my Tumblr account: http://minecraftfan11onscratch.tumblr.com/],but I solved to put it on Archive of Our Own.It,different from the normal series,will be written in Transcript-Style [Just like what appears in Wikias of Cartoons] since it have the idea to be like a Cartoon Series: It's separated in Seasons and Episodes.)  
> Links to it's stuff on Tumblr:  
> http://minecraftfan11onscratch.tumblr.com/post/150983507063/colorose-vs-the-deadly-sinners-intro-music-idea  
> http://minecraftfan11onscratch.tumblr.com/post/150982235058/colorose-vs-the-deadly-sinners-theme-song  
> http://minecraftfan11onscratch.tumblr.com/post/148263305993/colorose-vs-the-deadly-sinners-all-the-elemental

(An city stylished with High-tech objects and Ships working peacefully is visible.Electronic music with a Pacific tone plays.)

Male Narrator:Once,there was an City where Androids prospered in peace and even travelled to pass they knowedgle for other Galactic races.This city name is Androrobo City.

(An image of Ordinary Androids happily walking trought the Streets of Androrobo City appears.)

Female Narrator:Everything was peaceful since it's origins and tales of Adventures we're generally only Myths.

(Then,the music get omnious and it enters in a transition to a Figure with seemingly Androids with evil appearence.)

Male Narrator:...Until Androids with dark powers solved to join together,forming the terrible Dark Sinners.

(The scenary now is animated with Dark Sinners soldiers attacking the streets of Androrobo City with Androids running around in despair while the Narrators describe the scene.)

Female Narrator:They started to attack the poor Androids of Androrobo City,creating chaos around all the Town.They we're surely going to destroy the city...

(The Dark Sinners old leaders appeared,but they suddenly looked to the side and gasped,but without voice.Then,silhouettes of the old Elemental Androids appeared.)

Male Narrator:If weren't for the appearing of the heroic Elemental Androids.

(The old Elemental Androids started attacking the Dark Sinners soldiers defending the People.Orchestral epic music plays.)

Female Narrator:They we're Androids that ended gaining Elemental powers and they solved to join together to create a group of heroes to save Androrobo City from the Deadly Sinners.

(The Dark Sinners old leaders started to evacuate they remaining troops and all the Androids started to cheer.)

Male Narrator:Because of them,not even the Leader of the Leaders of the Dark Sinners could enter in Androrobo City without fighting the Elemental Androids.They defended the city even if it means being destroyed.

Female Narrator:Now,in the recent days...all they ended finally taking a eternal break from saving Androrobo City and ended having descendents.Will they succeed in replacing they parents?

Male Narrator:It we will discover.

(Scenary changes to a Modern Androrobo City,more colorful and lighty than the Past.A transition to Rainbowia house,and also,secretly,the Elemental Androids Base,appears.Colorose,Rainbowia descendent,alongside the own Rainbowia,is training with a rainbow sword made of her own Powers.)

Colorose:Hiya! (hites the nothing with the sword)

Rainbowia:You're doing well...daughter.

Lucare:Hey,Colorose!

(Lucare.the Descendent of the Co-Leader and the Fire android,comes in a Skate made of fire,alongside Watermid,the Water Android and Icers,the Ice Android)

Colorose:Hello Lucare!Hi Watermid and Icers!

Icers:Greetings!

Watermid:...Hi...

Lucare:Well,We we're called by my father to train our powers and also present some new members...Let's call out all our members!

Colorose:Okay!

Watermid:*sigh*...

(Transition to the Middle of the Elemental Androids training room.Colorose is calmly sitting,Lucare is throwing a fireball and catching it up,Watermid is calmly laying with Icers in her side patting her,Kistar the young Star Android is playing with a Star he summoned,the twins Eartaria and Sandrio,the Earth and Sand Android,we're forming figures with they powers,Heartina the Heart Android is watching Icers with a rather worried but still smiling look,DJ-Sound the Music and Sound Android is hearing Music,Thunura the Thunder Android seems uncaring about the situation,and Calesite the Gem Android and Dragstorm the Dragon Android are sitting together with Calesite calming Dragstorm from something.)

Colorose:...When you father is coming,Lucare?

Lucare:(Still throwing and catching up the Fireball) I don't know Sis,it may take alot of a while.

DJ-Sound:(Unplug his Headphones) Don't ask me man,I'm in a music wave.

Eartaria:(Points) Look!

(The door opens,and reveals Three new Androids,but with one of them seeing suspicious enough to not be an Android.)

Lucare's Father:Hi son.Hi,new Elemental Androids.These are our new Members now and-

(One of the Androids fall down,sleeping)

Female Android:Wander!(Goes next to Wander and pull him up)

Wander:Urgh...now that I want to sleep...

Lucare's Father:*awkward laugh* Well,these two are Wander and Rora.They're surely not brother and sister but are very Close.Wander is sleepy but control the Winds.Rora is...well...more Problematic but still is lovable.And she control Auroras.

Male "Android":I'm Galastar.I'm not an Android,but I would love being one of you.

(Everyone,exept Lucare's Father,Galastar,Wander and Rora,gasped.)

Thunura:HE ISN'T ANDROID?!?!

Galastar:...We'll,I comed from another planet but it got Destroyed.

Heartania:*gasp* Oh god...Poor one.

Galastar:Don't worry,I passed over it,and besides,everyone evacuated to other Planets,so i'm sure they're fine.

Dragstorm:(To himself) Hmpth,stupid.

Calesite:What,Dragstorm??

Dragstorm:Nothing.

Colorose:Well...(Unsits and then offers a Handshake) Welcome your three.

Rora:...I'm supposed to handshake?

(Colorose noods head in a Awkward way and Lucare facepalms.Rora,Wander and Galastar all give handshakes to Colorose.)

Lucare's Father:We'll,you're supposed to be training now.I'll leave your to train.Have fun! (exits by the Door)

Lucare:Bye,Dad!

Rora:T-TRAIN?...I hope Wander don't act stupid.

Wonder:...Don't worry Ror...*yawns* I'll be fine.

Colorose:C'mon everybody! (claps hands,claiming attention of everybody) It's the training time!

(An instrumental of the Opening theme plays.)

Colorose:(She focus all the strenght,creating rainbows from her Hands.)

Lucare:(He try to focus,but fail.Then,he stay furious and with eyes glowing,creating flames from his Hands,then looking to the own hands and giving a cooky smile.)

Watermid:(Sighs,then hold hands in the front of her Head,crying tears in her Hands and forming Water from the hands.)

Icers:(Like trying to create a Strategy,she focus on the Hands,creating Ice diamonds and looking proudly to them.)

Kistar:(He Hardely focus and uses all his Joy to summon alot of Stars around him.)

Eartaria and Sandrio:(They both hi-five each other.Eartaria make Earth from her free-hand and Sandrio from his free-hand.)

Heartania:(She puts the hands in her own Chest,surrounding herself with hearts.)

DJ-Sound:(He start to dance on the same spot,creating Musical Notes who dance around him.)

Thunura:(Cross arms with an face of Non-interest and open one of her Arms,creating Thunders around the arm.)

Calesite:(Makes the pose of Buddha and summong gems in her Hands,one being a Ruby and other a Sapphire.)

Dragstorm:(Looks to the opposite side and then suddenly sprouts Dragon wings from his back and breathes fire.)

(Galastar,Wander and Rora look,amazed and curious at the same time.)

Galastar:Is like this your all train?

Colorose:You can be sure!

Galastar:We'll..it's our turn!

Wander:*yawns* (Summons a small tornado around him and fall on Asleep.)

Rora:(Look to Wander and then let a small groan.She then try to clap the hands to make something happen.Then,suddenly,an Aurora Plasma surround her and focuses on her Hands.)

Galastar:(Pulls out a Wand and moves it around with the Hand,creating Dust,which Kistar ended sneezing.)

Colorose:You we're all amazing! *claps*

Galastar:Oh,thanks...Colorose,it's the name?

Colorose:Right!

(Suddenly,something appears from the Roof,and it is a Deadly Sinner soldier.)

Deadly Sinner Soldier:Ha!I found you!

Kistar:AAAAH!OH NOO! (Starts to run around in Panic.)

Lucare:...I don't want to offend you but this?This Soldier is a alive joke. (Forms a Fireball who hits the Deadly Sinner Soldier.)

Deadly Sinner Soldier:AAARGH!- (Explodes leaving bolts of energy.)

(Kistar is still running around until the moment he notices the Deadly Sinner Soldier ins't here.)

Kistar:...I know,I'm silly.

Heartania:(Kneels and pat Kistar in the Head) No,you're not,you just lose control over yourself sometimes.

Colorose:Phew...If haved more...

Lucare:We would be in a HOT situation!

(Everyone laughs at Lucare's joke,exept Lucare himself that is confused.)

[END]


End file.
